


You Make Me Feel...Respect

by HYPERFocused



Series: Hyperfocused on Poetry: It Could Be Verse [32]
Category: original poetry
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Singing, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Farewell to a Natural Woman





	You Make Me Feel...Respect

**Author's Note:**

> For the Borrowed Title (and Amnesty) challenge. Borrowed, of course, from Aretha, by way of Carole King. Not so much fannish, though we all were her fans. No pairings, except for her many amazing duets.

**A** t your church, all day long  
**R** eminders of your life and songs  
**E** legantly dressed, they mourned,  
**T** hen some of the best performed.  
**H** onoring your voice, strong and bold,  
**A** Diva's casket, bright and gold.

 **F** ar and wide, your music reached  
**R** espect from where your father preached.  
**A** mazing Grace, to Zooming Who  
**N** o genre that you couldn't do.  
**K** eeping all your fans enjoying  
**L** oving techniques you were employing.  
**I** 'd say you far surpassed your goal:  
**N** ot just the best, The Queen of Soul  



End file.
